GrojSAW
by Chris Nest
Summary: Corey wakes up in a odd place and finds himself in one of Jigsaws twisted games. Can Corey survive or will he perish? Halloween Special! Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Let the Game Begin

I'm standing outside my house as the clock strikes midnight. The full moon's light begins to shine and my house begins changing dramatically. Ghosts and Boos (From Mario) begin flying into my house transforming it into Luigi's Mansion like it does every year.

"Right on time." I say pleased with the look. Dead trees and tombstones begin rising all around the mansion giving it that eerie feel to it.

"Slow down Jak!"

I turn around just in time to see Jak park a hover vehicle in front of me. Daxter jumps out kissing the ground thankful to be alive. Keira and Samos jump out as well.

"You guys are just in time for the show, come on in." I say pushing open the double doors allowing them entry.

I led them into the home theater room where the movie projector was already good to go. Jak, Keira, and Samos grab drinks and popcorn before taking their seats in the front row. Daxter jumps onto my shoulder as I sit down as well.

"Let the show... begin." I give a thumbs up and a Boo flies into the projector starting the movie.

"_So many people are ungrateful for life, but not you... not anymore." John Kramer_

Corey was finally coming to, his eyelids feel like they weighed a ton. But with what little strength he had he opened his eyes and a light blurred his vision. He could taste metal and blood as he noticed something on his head. He looked down to see he was strapped to a chair by his wrists.

Only light source was a loose dangling light bulb above his head. The room had a green tiled floor and was rusted where it met the walls. The walls a ghostly white and bloodstains sprinkled here and there. A television stand was next to him on his right. A small table with a bloody scalpel lay in front of him. To his left was a x-ray of a human skull. The television suddenly comes to life revealing Jigsaw's puppet Billy.

"Hello Corey, I want to play a game. This is what happens if you lose. For years you have used your family and friends to further your career. I intend to reveal your lies... the device strapped to your head is hooked into your lower and upper jaw. Think of it as a reverse bear trap. I'll demonstrate."

Corey watched as the scene changed to a mannequin wearing the same device. Corey could hear a timer and in a flash the device activated. Ripping the head in half with ease. Corey's eyes widened like saucers as he thrashed around in the seat desperate to get the machine off.

"You have sixty seconds to find the key and free yourself, or your mouth will be permanently opened revealing every lie you've ever told. Live or die Corey... make your choice."

Corey struggled long and finally unstrapped his hands, he dove from the chair and felt something pull from the Reverse Bear Trap. He heard the familiar tick of a timer as his sixty seconds began. Corey began to panic and looked around desperately for the key but no luck.

_53 seconds..._

Corey suddenly got a horrid idea as he looked at the x-ray. A key was to the left of left eye. Corey looked at the scalpel and knew what he had to do to survive. Corey stood on unstable legs as he approached the scalpel and picked it up.

_37 seconds..._

Corey thought of the pain but remembered what would happen if he didn't. He didn't want to die, he refused to die here. Taking a deep breath Corey raised the scalpel to the area between his left eye and ear. A tear fell from his face as he broke skin.

_25 seconds..._

Crimson liquid dripped from the wound as Corey dug deeper, a muffled scream tearing itself from his throat. Tears burned his vision as more blood came from the wound. Corey finally hit something and threw the scalpel across the room.

_12 seconds..._

Corey screamed as he shoved his fingers into the cut. Corey dug around until he ripped the key from his wound. Tears flowed freely from his eyes just like the blood dripping down his face.

_5 seconds..._

Corey fumbled with the lock behind his head until he got the key in and turned it.

_3 seconds..._

Corey ripped the device off his head and threw it to the ground just as his went off. Corey fell to his knees and screamed. Ripping his vocal chords as tears and blood stained the floor. Corey finally stopped crying when the television came back on revealing Billy once more.

"Congratulations Corey, you've won... but your game is not over yet. Continue and show me that you value other lives as much as your own."

The television turned off leaving Corey to force himself to his feet. A door slid open revealing a hallway for him to use. Having no choice he went out the door and looked right. Only possible way to go, he didn't have a choice.

"Okay... I'll play your game. Bring it on." Corey muttered as he began walking down the hallway, his wound already beginning to get dry with blood. What horrors could Jigsaw possibly have ready? Only a matter of time before Corey found his next test.

()()()()()()()()

"What the heck, it stopped!?" Daxter cries out jumping onto the seat in front of him. Like on cue the entire building's power went out leaving us all in the dark.

"That's not good, the Boos must be getting weak somehow." I suggest summoning my keyblade to bring some light into the room.

"How do we fix it?" Jak asked but Keira was already working on the generator in the corner and easily solved the problem.

"It seems the Boos fuel themselves on your reviews Chris, they need more to power the generator. I'm guessing three reviews should easily get this up and running again." Keira says happy with her own work.

"You heard her guys and gals, the Boos need three reviews to be at full power again." I say as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder.

"And stay awesome!"


	2. Friend or Foe

"Finally the generator is up and running again." Keira says as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. Jak takes his seat along with Daxter and I as Boos swarm the machine. With a few mischievous cackles the projector begins running.

"Take your seat Keira it's starting, Daxter do the honors." I say as Keira quickly takes her seat. Daxter grabs the remote. The Boos giggle with devious laughter as a note drops into my lap interrupting everyone.

"What's it say Chris?" Samos asks obviously curious about the note.

"It's from the Boos." I say and read it out loud. "Thank you for restoring our strength, Naval Fitzgerald, phillip3597, kyrogue23, and sarispy56."

"The Boos must be grateful." Keira says looking up at the swarming Boos as they cackle with glee. I look over at Daxter and nod.

"Show time!" Daxter cries as he presses play, the Boos giggle once more and the show begins.

()()()()()()()()

Corey continues down the hallway fearing what awaits him. Turning the corner he runs into a door, he backs up rubbing his forehead. He sees it's a wooden door with glass window, something is written, in what he hopes is red paint, on the glass window.

_Friend or Foe?_

Corey doesn't understand the meaning of the message and slowly pushes the door open. Entering yet another hallway he continues and turns right into a white tiled room. With blood stains scattered here and there. In the center of the room wearing a straight jacket was his sworn rival... Carrie Beff.

"Carrie?" Corey mutters. Her eyes are closed making him think she is dead. But luckily her eyes flicker open and soon widen in shock seeing the position she's in. A metallic ring surrounds her neck with four needles aiming toward her throat. Carrie begins to struggle but stops when she sees Corey.

"Riffin what are you doing? Let me out?" Corey could hear the fear and desperation in her voice and quickly ran over to her machine.

"I didn't do this, just hang tight I'll get you out." Corey says quickly as he fumbles with the metallic ring but it doesn't budge. Corey looks around and sees the tape recorder on a exam table with a note on top of it. Seeing this Corey looks around the room to see it looks like a old medical room for surgeries.

_Play me_

The note reads, Corey walks over to the tape and grabs it. Looking back at Carrie's fear filled eyes he presses play. Silence at first then that dreaded voice he heard earlier.

"Hello Corey, in this room is, as you describe her, is your bitter rival Carrie Beff. The girl you say you loath and despise with all your heart. A wise man once said, the truth shall set you free. But have you been set free, Corey?" Jigsaw asks.

Corey walks over to Carrie so she can hear. " The device Carrie is strapped to is one of my personal favorites, I call it the Silence Circle."

Corey looks at Carrie as her eyes fill with tears. Corey's heart hammers in his chest as he listens to Jigsaw continue.

"In sixty seconds the needles will impale Carrie's neck... silencing her forever. The key to free her is in her stomach attached to a fish hook."

Corey finally notices the line dangling from Carrie's mouth and a x-ray showing the hook and key in her stomach. His heart feels like it's going to burst. His breathing quickens as Jigsaw continues.

"However, if a voice above a whisper is spoken the needles will advance making her death swifter. You can disable the device by saying the password."

Corey has no clue what the word could be but he knows this psychopath has left a clue somewhere. Corey listens carefully as Jigsaw finishes his explanation.

"Do you care for your rivals life, Corey... or will your competition disappear without a trace... make your choice. Let the game begin." The tape shuts off and a timer behind Carrie begins to tick. Making her struggle and scream, the needles begin moving toward her neck. Corey panics and cups his hand over her mouth making her be quiet. The needles freeze as tears flow from Carrie face.

"Be quiet, you'll be okay I promise. Everything's going to be fine." Corey talks softly trying to keep Carrie calm.

_52 seconds..._

Corey takes a deep breath before grabbing the line. He looks at Carrie and watches as she slowly nods. Carrie braces herself as Corey pulls the line slowly, he makes half a foot before it hooks onto something causing Carrie to scream once more. The needles begin moving faster and in a flash Corey covers her mouth again.

"Shhh, just a little more." Corey sighs as the needles slow down.

_43 seconds..._

Corey looks around and realizes he can't save Carrie if he doesn't say the password, he thinks long and hard of what it might be. He recalls Jigsaw's words hoping for some clue to the answer. He remembers Jigsaws odd question.

_But have you been sent free, Corey?_

_36 seconds..._

Carrie panics and struggles as Corey attempts to figure out the password. He remembers the other phrase Jigsaw mentioned. Something about truth setting him free. To set Carrie free. Realization hit him like a truck as the password's answer became clear to him.

"Crush." He mutters the sound detector shuts off and the lights fade. Carrie's eyes widen realizing what Corey had just admitted to. She felt her heart skip a beat out of fear, shock, confusion or a odd mixture of the three.

_22 seconds..._

Corey quickly begins pulling the line again, making sure not to hook onto anything else. Or she might die of internal bleeding.

With the machine shut off Carrie screams her heart out, Corey makes it quick as Carrie spits up a small amount of blood. Corey can't stand hearing her scream but has no choice, he won't watch someone die.

_15 seconds..._

Corey finally gets the key out and finds the lock behind Carrie's head. He quickly unlocks her from the straight jacket as she quickly shrugs it off.

_4 seconds..._

Just before the needles impale her Carrie frees herself from the jacket and dives into Corey. Corey eases her down to her knees where she grips his shirt and begins crying into it. Corey didn't care what happened now, he wasn't going to let this psychopath win. Corey wrapped his arms around Carrie attempting to calm her after her near death experience.

"It okay, everything fine now... your safe." Corey spoke softly as he stroking her hair. Carrie continued to shed tears as Corey held her close. A door hissed and opened meaning there was more to come. Corey looked at the door and knew one thing for sure. If Carrie was here, then his band was here without a doubt. The game has only just begun.

***Determined Transition***

Laney finally wakes up in a dark room and looks around frantically, then she feels something cool and metallic against her neck. She doesn't know what it is so she doesn't panic. A television suddenly comes on revealing Billy. Laney looks on in curiosity unsure of what make of all this.

"Hello Laney, I want to play a game. This is what happens if you lose." The camera shows the background where a mannequin is wearing the same device. Laney watched and when the timer stops, boom. The head get's blown off without so much of a second.

"You have chained yourself to another person Laney and have refused to free yourself. Causing much pain and misery on your side." Billy explains.

Laney panics and tries to pry the collar off her neck but no such luck. She looks back at the television as Billy continues, but suddenly flashes to another screen. Tears begin to form at the sight before her.

"Why do you throw yourself into depression Laney, time and time again? Don't you want the pain to go away?" Billy asks.

Laney isn't thinking clearly as her heart fills like it's been ripped from her chest. On the television Corey is hugging Carrie, both on their knees as Carrie cries into his shirt. Corey hugging her close to his body. Laney nods and wipes the tears from her face.

"To save your own life, you must take another. Corey's heart is linked to your collar, when it stops beating, the collar will unlock. Giving you sweet freedom."

Laney looks down as tears continue to form and she sees her fists are clenched tightly. She is livid, and scared. Her life or Corey's? How could she make such a choice?

"Live or die Laney... make your choice." Billy says as the television shuts off. Leaving her in the dark once more. Suddenly the lights flicker on revealing she's in a small closet like room. No shelves just her and the table next to the door. Where a single knife lay spotless. She walks over and picks up the note and the knife. She reads the note.

_**To sever your ties**_

Laney grips the knife and throws the door open. She doesn't know what she'll do but she does know one thing. And nothing will ever change her mind. She's wouldn't die.

()()()()()()()()

The generator shuts off and the cackling Boos began to grow quiet. Meaning they were growing weak again. "Keira check the generator." I say.

"Boos are all worn out again, they're going to need three more reviews before they can power the generator again." Keira explains.

"You know the drill folks, tell us your thoughts." Daxter says. I go to say something when another note falls into my lap. I pick it up and read it out loud.

"The Boos say that if the review total reaches thirty, they can summon King Boo." I say and remember my old battles with the so called king of fear.

"Start reviewing and stay awesome!" Daxter says.


	3. Forgive or Punish

"Okay the generator is purring like a kitten Chris!" Keira calls as I hear the generator myself as it runs. The gleeful cackle of Boos suddenly surround the house as the generator runs.

"Oh boy, their going wild." Daxter mutters secretly afraid of the Boos. I smile as I feel Daxter shivering on my shoulder in fear.

"Huh." I say as another note falls into my hands thanks to the Boos. I read it out loud. "Thank for restoring our power, dragonsruler91, kyrogue23, sarispy56, and awesomecrazychick1997."

Daxter leans over my shoulder and reads the last bit which is surprising news. "Also take these baby Boos as tokens of our appreciation."

"That's cool, I didn't know there were baby Boos." I say as the note suddenly sends out four white orbs of energy to the homes of the reviewers. I shrug and grab the remote.

"Enjoy the show folks." I say as I press play.

()()()()()()()()

Corey continued down the corridor with Carrie close behind him, thinking of how to approach the subject. What she went through was terrifying but he admitted to having a crush on her. Those thoughts wouldn't leave her be. Corey stopped and looked at the door in front of him. Carrie looked over his shoulder and read what was written on the door in blood.

"Forgive or punish? What's that supposed to mean?" Carrie asked confused by the message.

Corey didn't answer as he pushed open the door and entered. Carrie followed and stopped bumping into Corey as the lights came on revealing the room. It resembled a boiler room, the boiler lighting the room. Nothing else was in the room except a table in front of a huge contraption. On the table was a television and inside the contraption was Corey's older sister Trina.

"Like what's going on here!? Get me like out of here you loser!" Trina ordered ignoring the fact that her life was in danger. Corey stepped forward and on cue the television came on showing Billy the Puppet.

"Hello Corey, in this trap is your sister. As you can see, it's attached to her arms, legs, torso, ankles, wrists, and neck." Jigsaw explained.

Corey looked so see the brown device was indeed strapped to his sister in vital areas. She began to struggle but no luck, the machine was clamped on tight. She was being held out like a cross, almost like she was being crucified.

"For years she has taken pleasure in your suffering. Now... it is your turn. Every twenty seconds the machine will break her body... piece by piece."

Corey's eyes widened along with Trina's as he could clearly see fear rise in her expression. Carrie poked Corey's shoulder and pointed at the slot like device in front of the machine.

"You can watch her suffer like she did so many times... or... you can save her. By placing your hand in the socket and breaking your fingers beyond repair."

Corey looked at his hands and realized the choice he had to make. His dream or his sisters life? Trina looked at Corey with clear fear and began to struggle wildly.

"Let the game begin." Jigsaw said as Corey dove for the machine already making the choice to sacrifice his hand but just before he placed his hand inside... Jigsaw asked the one question that made Corey reconsider.

"But ask yourself this Corey... would she do the same for you... or would she watch you suffer once more? Make your choice." Jigsaw said just as the television died. Corey froze fingertips away from the slot where his hand would be crushed. Carrie watched him, curious to see what his choice would be.

"Like what are you waiting for!? Save me!" Trina bellowed scared for her own life, showing little regard for Corey's safety. Corey looked at Trina with a intensity she'd never seen. Her eyes widen when he stepped back, away from the slot. She looked at him with shock as the machine hissed.

**Stage One Activated**

Without warning the machine began twisting Trina's ankles a full three hundred and sixty degrees. Corey watched as Trina screamed her lungs out. Corey never moved, Carrie began to cry seeing this unfold.

"You never loved me Trina... when Mom and Dad died you were supposed to be there for me!" Corey screamed as tears formed.

The machine hissed again after making the full turn. Trina was crying now, her make-up running down her face in messy streaks. She looked at Corey shocked by his words as he continued.

"But you were never there... were you?" He asked as the machine hissed again.

**Stage Two Activated**

Trina screamed again as her wrists began to break slowly and painfully. Corey watched unable to hold back his tears and built up anger anymore.

"You were supposed to protect me, to care for me! I looked up to you! I've learned now and I'm going to show you what you've taught me!" Corey screamed watching as his sister screamed her heart out.

Blood dripping from her ankles and wrists as the machine finished it's process. She was sobbing now and growing weak with every passing second.

"Please Corey... I'm sorry." She begged weakly but surprisingly... Corey laughed as the machine hissed again.

"LIAR!" He screamed.

**Stage Three Activated**

The machine began to twist Trina's knees and elbows shattering the bones inside. Her screams bouncing off the walls, Carrie watched in horror. She never knew Corey had been going through so much, she didn't even know his parents were dead. She watched as Corey continued.

"When they died, I thought that I was lucky to have you! That at least I didn't lose the only family I had left." Corey was sobbing now as he looked at Trina knowing the last phase of the machine was nearly complete.

"But I did lose my family. Didn't I Trina? I've always been alone..." Corey was sobbing as he fell to his knees as tears hit the floor. A small puddle of blood was at Trina's feet as the machine had done it's damage.

"I'm begging Corey, don't let me die here." She begged her voice cracking up through the pain and sadness. Corey looked at her and looked at the slot. He had to do this, she wouldn't change. Slowly he shook his head no, in an instant her personality changed.

"You ungrateful punk, after all I've done for you! You useless, pathetic excuse for a human being! If it wasn't for you, mom wouldn't have died giving birth to you!" Trina bellowed as the machine hissed again.

**Final Stage Activated**

"I know..." Corey turned away as the machine did it's work. Trina's neck was turned and shattered. Blood pouring from her mouth as the veins in her neck were ripped. Corey fell to his knees with retching sobs, the machine hissed once more meaning Trina was no more. Corey screamed, his whole body shaking.

Carrie walked over to Corey and knelt beside him pulling him into her. He cried into her shoulder, she never had a clue that Corey's parents were dead. He cried and cried soaking her shirt but she didn't care, she had her parents. He never even got to know his mother, no one should ever have to go through that.

Carrie did what came naturally to her, she comforted him like he should've been comforted a long time ago. She removed his beanie and patted his hair soothing him.

"Shh it's okay now, it's over. Your alright." She talked calmly as she felt his heartbeat slow against her chest. She held him tighter as he continued to cry, his arms limp at his sides. Corey for the first time ever felt like he was loved, that someone cared about him. Maybe... just maybe... something good came out of this nightmare.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's interesting and let me guess the generator is down again, isn't it Keira?" I ask.

She wipes the sweat form her forehead as shrugs. "Pretty much and this time it'll need four reviews." She says.

Before I can answer another note falls into my hand. Except this time Daxter snatches it and begins to read.

"Dear dragonsruler91, kyrogue23, sarispy56, and awesomecrazychick1997. Please in your review tell us the name, personality, and look of your Boos. They can be dressed up so be creative. Thanks again, Boos." Daxter finishes reading as the Boos cackles of glee begin to quiet down.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the show and tell us your thoughts and all about your Boos." I say. Daxter interrupts and steals my line once again.

"And stay awesome!"


	4. Laney's Turn

"How's the generator Keira?" I call, she sighs and gives me a thumbs up. Seconds later the Boos begin to cackle with devious glee and the generator begins to purr like a kitten.

"Great job Keira, Dax start the show." I say and Dax grabs the remote and presses play. Without warning the screen begins to fizz and I see what looks like a tall skinny figure. Before I can get a good look the screen returns to normal.

"What was that?" Jak asks. I don't answer but I know I've seen that somewhere before.

"Dax your in charge, I'm going to go check things in the projector room." I say before walking out of the room leaving Daxter in charge. I grab a flashlight in case the power dies before I get back.

"Ooookay then, movie time!" Daxter cries as he presses play again, this time the show starts normally.

()()()()()()()()

Corey hasn't said a word since Trina died, Carrie was honestly beginning to worry about his sanity. How much more could someone so carefree take? As they continued down the corridor Carrie made her decision. She placed a hand on shoulder and she felt his tense under her touch. He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Riffin I know we haven't been exactly close but... I'm here if you need to talk." Carrie said her hand never leaving his shoulder. Corey placed his hand on hers making her tense up at the touch, he turned around and her hand fell but her hand was in his. His thumb softly brushing her knuckles.

"Okay..." He paused and then continued. "My mom died giving birth to me, she died with me in her arms. At least that's what Trina told me."

Carrie didn't move but gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He found his voice and continued the story he had tried so hard to forget.

"But she wasn't the only one, on the way to the Hospital my dad got in a horrible wreck. He was killed on impact." Corey paused again and used his other hand to remove his beanie form his head. Carrie watched as tears slowly began to form and fall on the beanie.

"They found this in the passengers seat... in his hand. It was for me, my first and last gift from my dad." Carrie noticed his grip tighten on the beanie as more tears fell staining the orange fabric. Carrie unsure of what she was doing grabbed his beanie and slowly placed it back on his head.

She released her hand from his and wiped his tears away, his eyes focused solely on hers. A caring smile formed as she wiped the last away. She cupped his cheek and their eyes locked onto each other.

"We're going to get through this... your to stubborn to give up and so am I. We're in this together Riffin." Carrie spoke softly as he placed his hand over hers and leaned into her hand. He starred into her eyes and realized he was looking into the eyes of someone who cared for him. He was looking at his future.

***Haunted Past Transition***

Laney entered the new room that looked like a huge boiler room. Steam hissed as it blasted from the small and large tanks littered below her. She walked cautiously onto the fence like floor that held her from falling to her death. Suddenly she noticed a television in the high above in the corner. It fizzed on catching her off guard. Billy, Jigsaws puppet turned toward the screen.

"Hello Laney, in this room your bitter rival, Lenny Sill lays underneath you in my special room. The Steam Maze. His life is in your hands." Jigsaw explains as Laney looks down.

Lenny finally looks up from his spot to see Laney right above his head. No wonder she hadn't seen him, he was right underneath her feet. His clothes were torn and filthy, he looked like he had been in some kind of fight.

"In sixty seconds the steam will get hot enough to scald and slowly peel away his skin, layer by layer. The valves around you control the path of the steam." Jigsaw explains.

Laney looks around and sees the valves all around, six total. All leading to a maze of pipes that lead to certain steam tanks. Three to her left and three to her right. She looks down at Lenny and see's the pure fear that has invaded his expression.

"Is he worth saving Laney, or is he another anchor holding you back? Make your choice." Jigsaw says finally as the television dies and the timer begins.

**60 seconds...**

Laney looks up over the door she entered to see a large clock, counting down form sixty. Lenny looks up to just as a blast of steam hits him. He scream and backs up in the small crawl space he's in desperate to stop his skin from stinging.

"You okay Lenny?" Laney asked looking back down at him.

"Ye...yeah, just tingling a bit." He answers. The blasts of steam continue to hiss through the maze. Laney watches their pattern and then runs over to one of the valves. With the little bit of strength she has she turns it. Lenny prepares for another blast when suddenly the steam dies down seconds before it blasts him.

**44 seconds...**

"Go, I'll handle the steam!" Laney hollers as she follows the next steam outlet below to another valve. Lenny quickly begins crawling through the maze following Laney. She's always been fast on her feet and a quick thinker, it didn't take Lenny long to notice that she was following the maze from above revealing the way out.

"We're running out of time, hurry!" Laney calls as she turns another valve, Lenny crawls past her and she quickly follows him ahead from above guiding him.

**32 seconds...**

Laney and Lenny quickly work as a singular unit as they run through the maze. Laney guiding him as he follows her, and he helping her to find which valve to turn off. Laney finally got to the last valve and turned it with ease. Lenny crawled and found a small ladder leading upward toward her.

**21 seconds...**

Lenny began to scurry his way up the ladder and fumble with the lock keeping him inside. Laney realizing it was lock looked around frantically for the key. She spotted a valve that she hadn't turned and saw the key hanging from the place the steam would erupt from.

"Awe great." Laney muttered arguing with herself trying to decide whether or not to turn the valve.

**13 seconds...**

"Laney please help me, I don't want to die!" Lenny screamed finally letting the fear of death take him over. He calm demeanor crashing down. Laney made her decision. She turned the valve and instantly steam erupted down on her, she screamed but kept turning it. She bit her lower lip drawing blood as the key fell, she grabbed it and backed away quickly. Steam coming off her skin where the steam had scalded her.

**5 seconds...**

Laney ran over to the small opening and quickly handed the key to Lenny. He got the key inside and slammed the opening open. He crashed into Laney just as the steam erupted below covering every inch of the maze. The metal turning red with heat. Lenny rolled onto his back breathing heavily.

Laney did the same falling down next to him. She had no clue why but Lenny grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Not sure what to do or what she was feeling she squeezed back. But her thoughts began to wonder to dark places. One thought in particular. Could things possibly get any worse... and she was sure the answer was yes.

()()()()()()()()

Daxter screams and looks at the generator that has shut down. And the cackling of the Boos has died down dramatically. Keira has already run over to the generator to check it.

"The Boos need more juice, at least five reviews." Keira says and then looks around noticing someone hasn't returned. "Where's Chris?"

***Spooky Room Transition***

As I enter the projector room the lights shut off meaning the generator has died again. I turn on my flashlight and it's light is dimmed barely revealing anything. I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched, and the feeling of paranoia washed over me.

"Hello anyone here?" I ask but got no answer. I turn around freeze as my vision blurs like static. My hearing grows weak as I hear the sound of static engulf them. A white face looking at me as I fall out of the room through the door as a scream escapes my throat. I fall to the floor rubbing the static from my eyes and see inky black tentacles slithering toward me.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I chanted over and over as I backed up. Got back to my feet and ran like my life depended on it. Sadly I think my life did depend on it. Because when I turned around and flashed my light there was... nothing.

"Huh?" I mutter confused and panting from my little near heart attack. There was something in that room, but what the hell was it? I turn around expecting to see it again but it's safe, I begin walking back to the theater room. Unsure if I had imagined that thing or not.


End file.
